


Dark

by knockmeout



Series: Of Dark and Narrow Places [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/knockmeout
Summary: Soonyoung received a blow job from a stranger in a dark bathroom. Or was it really a stranger?





	1. Chapter 1

Soonyoung was not sure how much alcohol he had drunk that night. He was not even sure how he ended up having someone down on his knees palming his growing erection. The lighting on the small bathroom was horrible, Soonyoung couldn’t even make out the shape of his fingers which currently planted on the door of the bathroom, holding his body upright as the fingers on his pants undo the button of his jeans and slipped it along with his boxer down his knees, freeing his erection.

He heard the person groaned as he stroked his shaft to full hardness. Soonyoung sucked in his breath as the pleasure shot through his spine. The fingers on his cock were soon replaced by a warm mouth. Soonyoung moaned at the warm feeling. His fingers found purchase on the silky hair.

“Fuck, yeah,” he mumbled, hips straining as he tried to control himself from bucking. But, the person seemed to have another idea as he gripped Soonyoung’s hips and pushed it to slip Soonyoung’s cock deeper down his throat.

“Uh? You want me to fuck your face?” Soonyoung only received a hum as a response. Soonyoung groaned. Both hands taking hold of the dark hairs, Soonyoung angled his cock and slowly thrusted his hips inside the willing mouth.

Soonyoung moaned as his thrusts sped up. “Goddamnit, this feels so good,”

He stroke the soft skin of the hollowed cheek, “You like that?” he felt a hum on his cock. “You’re taking my cock so well,”

The person below him moaned. Soonyoung shuddered at the vibration surrounding his cock. Soonyoung gave a few hard thrusts before pulling his cock out of the eager mouth. He heard a whine and Soonyoung chuckled.

“You want it that much?” Soonyoung asked, slapping his cock on the soft cheeks and warm lips. He heard another moan and the slick sound of skin sliding against skin. “Does this turn you on?” Soonyoung slapped the soft face with his cock again, feeling lips slid along his length. A moan was his answer.

“Open your mouth, let me fuck your face again,” Soonyoung said, thumbing the bottom lip that obediently opened up to let his dick slipped into the warm cavern. He felt tongue lapped on his pre-come, sliding against the vein on the underside of his cock. Soonyoung’s breath was already ragged, he could feel his orgasm approaching.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard now,” Soonyoung stroked the bulging cheek that tried to swallow all of his length. Red lips stretched around his cock. “Ready?”

He received a nod and Soonyoung snapped his hips hard. He heard the sounds of choking from below him, but the hand on his hips urged him to keep going. Soonyoung moaned as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck yeah, baby, I’m going to come,” Soonyoung moaned as his thrusts grew frantic. His vision blurred. He tightened his hold on the dark hair, keeping his head in place as Soonyoung slammed his dick hard to the awaiting mouth.

Soonyoung kept his eyes locked on the face looking up to him. His eyes clouded with lust, lips stretched wide on his cock. In the haze, his mind couldn’t register it. But, there was something about that eyes that snapped Soonyoung’s control. And with one last hard thrust, he came inside the eager mouth.

Soonyoung hips buckled as shot after shot of sperm filled the constricting cavern. Light sucking followed him down his high. Kitty tongue lapped on his sensitive organ. Soonyoung closed his eyes as he enjoyed the treatment.

He felt a kiss left on his sensitive head and Soonyoung supressed a shudder.

The person stood up and Soonyoung didn’t have the time to look at the person’s face as he quickly turned around and walked out of the bathroom stall after leaving a soft peck on his neck. “Thanks, Soonyoung,”

And that voice sounded awfully familiar. It took Soonyoung a few minutes before his hazy mind matched the voice with a face. “No fucking way!”

Soonyoung quickly pulled his pants up, tucking his shirt haphazardly and walked out of the bathroom to the blaring music of the party ongoing in Mingyu’s house. He quickly scanned through the crowds to find the dark haired guy, which might as well a futile attempt since most people were at least one head taller than the guy.

So, he searched for the next best thing, someone a head taller than any other people which he quickly spotted are leaning against the bar chatting with Wonwoo.

“Mingyu!” He called, immediately getting the giant’s attention. “Hey!”

“Oh, hyung! Glad, you look better,” Mingyu said. “You looked like you’d pass out anytime when you went to the bathroom!”

“Have you seen Jihoon?”

Mingyu and Wonwoo both raised their eyebrows. “Are you still drunk?” Wonwoo asked.

“Of course he is,” Mingyu offered him his seat, “Here, sit down. I thought you felt better,”

“No! I’m serious! Have you seen him?”

“Geez, hyung! Jihoon-hyung is probably locking himself in his studio again. How can he be here?” Mingyu pushed him to sit down on the seat.

Soonyoung looked at the two who were giving him an incredulous look. What Mingyu said was true, though. Jihoon hated party. The chance that he would be here was closer to zero.

But then, Soonyoung wouldn’t mistake that voice for anyone else. His mind also supplied him with the details he missed when his mind was taken over by the pleasure and the alcohol. That small face, the lust clouded eyes, that dark hair. Soonyoung knew that face. A face he was so familiar with, a face he had been one-sidedly in love with.

Lee Jihoon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was not one sided. Soonyoung was way too idiotic and scaredy-cat to realize that Jihoon felt the same way about him. He couldn’t even confess. If he confessed, he would know that Jihoon had been in love with him for as long as Soonyoung loved him, if not earlier. Not that he was any better. Jihoon was as cowardly as Soonyoung in terms of confessing.

Which was why, on last Friday night, under the influence of a slight alcohol and the pressure of his never ending work, Jihoon dropped on his knees in front of Soonyoung’s erection, fondly palming the bulge that was soon engulfed in his mouth.

He knew Soonyoung couldn’t recognize him because the older was dead drunk. His eyes were hazy and unfocused. Jihoon made use of that situation to relieve himself from the stress that eating him inside out. He knew, he too was drunk. Because, sober Jihoon wouldn’t let himself be this courageous in front of Soonyoung.

It helped Jihoon to relieve himself from stress. Yes, enough to make him unconsciously thanked Soonyoung before he left Mingyu’s bathroom. But it posed another problem.

Jihoon twisted his body around on the small couch. Warm blanket draped upon his small frame as he tried to sleep after finishing his composition. He had turned the lights off and been laying on the couch for at least 30 minutes but sleep wouldn’t come to him. Considering he’d been up for a few days, Jihoon thought he could sleep easily.

But, no. Not when a thought of sucking a certain someone’s cock was filling his mind and his body temperature was unwillingly heated up.

After a few more minutes of useless twisting and turning, Jihoon groaned in defeat as he threw his blanket aside. In a quick motion, he pulled his pants and boxer off, determined to get this over with as soon as possible.

He rummaged through his abandoned bag to find some lube while stroking his half hard cock. Finding the tube, Jihoon settled on all four on the couch. His left cheek pressed against the soft material of the sofa.

Releasing his hardening cock, Jihoon squeezed a fair amount of lube onto his left fingers, slowly warming it up as his right hand found its way back to his cock.

After he deemed it was warm enough, Jihoon took a deep breath and relaxed himself as his fingers teased his opening. It had been awhile since he touched himself, the ring of muscle was tight.

Jihoon slipped a finger inside and he groaned. Slowly moving the digit in and out as he got used to the intrusion. Soon, Jihoon put the second finger inside, another groan passed his lips as he felt the stretch. He kept the pace slow to allow himself to adjust. Jihoon thrusted the two fingers while stretching it in scissoring motion.

His breath was immediately ragged. His right hand occasionally stroked on his cock. Jihoon closed his eyes, pushing the third finger into his opening. 

Jihoon winced. He took a deep breath as all three fingers fitted snugly inside him. It took him a second to moan in need when his mind supplied a very vivid picture of another thing to fill his inside.

Jihoon groaned as he pushed the digits deeper. He closed his eyes as he imagined he was penetrated by something else, something longer and thicker than his fingers. His other hand stroked his hard cock, smearing precum all over the head. Moans fell off of his lips as he stroked his cock in time with his fingers thrusting inside him.

Despite the air conditioning in his studio, Jihoon’s forehead was damp with sweat. His body was hot, his blood coursing through his veins frantically.

His hands worked hard simultaneously, fingers still stretched his opening, alternatively thrusting and stretching it wide. But, Jihoon wanted more. He couldn’t help but whined when his fingers didn’t quite reached his inside.

He wanted something else to fill his inside. Something long and thick and hard. Or more specifically the one that he just sucked last Friday night.

Jihoon moaned keenly as the memory of the cock sliding inside his mouth returned back to him. The feeling of its heavy weight and the taste of the hot come on his tongue and the hard thrust against the back of his throat were inching Jihoon closer to his peak. Jihoon remembered that lusty eyes and voice as he slapped Jihoon’s face with his length. That look full of pleasure that unexpectedly turned Jihoon on so much.

Jihoon was too preoccupied with what he was doing, too absorbed in the pleasure raking through his body that he didn’t notice the sound of the door clicked open nor did he realize that someone was frozen on the door and was about to turned away but stopped when Jihoon called a name. A name that heavily filled his mind with unexplainable needs and wants. “Soonyoung…”

It was too late for Jihoon to do anything when he heard the door slammed closed and a growl too close to his ear when a warm body covered the length of his body.

Jihoon struggled in fear against the body that was pinning him to the couch. He was sure he locked the door before he turned the lights off, “Who? Fuck!” Jihoon shuddered as he felt the hardness pressed against his ass.

“Two things, Jihoonie,” Jihoon whimpered hearing the familiarly lust filled voice, “First, don’t masturbate in your studio when you know someone else has a spare key to it,”

Jihoon clenched his teeth as the man behind him punctuated each word with a body roll. His hole twitched as the hardness behind him slid between his ass cheeks. 

“Second, don’t expect me to let you off for the second time after you gave me a goddamn blow job and call my name with that sexy voice of yours,” and Kwon Soonyoung flipped Jihoon’s body to face him.


	3. Chapter 3

Soonyoung never imagined to find that scene when he opened the door. He only wanted to check on Jihoon since Wonwoo said Jihoon had been working himself to death the last few days.

Well, he also wanted to clear something up. He wanted to check if Jihoon actually wasn’t in Mingyu’s party last Friday. Just like what Mingyu and Wonwoo had been rubbing on his face for the last few days.

The studio was dim, the only light was coming from the slight creak where Soonyoung was peeking. There was no mistaking it, what the body was doing, what Jihoon was doing on all fours, on the couch. Soonyoung felt all the blood rushed south and his jeans were quickly becoming too tight. He suppressed the urge to moan when he heard Jihoon’s gasped at a hard thrust.

Feeling guilty for being a pervert, Soonyoung snapped himself out of his thought. He was about to close the door when something he never thought could happen, happened. He heard it so clearly, now sober without a single drop of alcohol in his vein.

“Soonyoung…” fell from Jihoon’s lips with lust and pleasure dripped at every syllable.

His resolve crumbled and Soonyoung stepped inside the studio, slamming the door closed and growling on Jihoon’s ear, pushing his clothed erection against the naked bottom.

Jihoon struggled in fear against Soonyoung’s body, “Who? Fuck!” Soonyoung pinned Jihoon’s smaller body with his own against the couch.

“Two things, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung breathed on Jihoon’s ear. He heard Jihoon whimpered in response. “First, don’t masturbate in your studio when you know someone else has a spare key to it,”

Soonyoung punctuated each word with a roll of his hips. He felt his dick twitched as it slid between Jihoon’s ass cheeks.

“Second, don’t expect me to let you off for the second time after you gave me a goddamn blow job and call my name with that sexy voice of yours,” and Soonyoung flipped Jihoon’s body to face him.

It was dark, but Soonyoung shuddered at how even the worst lighting still illuminate how mouth-watering Jihoon looked like under him. His hair was damp and it clung onto his forehead. His lips parted and puff of breath was released through them. His eyes were clouded with lust but otherwise it was clear as day. It was clear as day and Soonyoung was stunned to see not a single repel on it even after he saw it was Soonyoung who caught him in his most private moment. On the contrary, Jihoon seemed to mirror the same thirst he was feeling.

Soonyoung staggered and managed to say, “Jihoonie,” before a hand pulled his nape down and he tasted Jihoon’s lips on his.

Soonyoung groaned. Jihoon opened his legs to let Soonyoung settled between them. Soonyoung rolled his clothed member against Jihoon’s exposed one. Jihoon gave a keen moan. Soonyoung hands roamed the expanse of his skin, leaving hot trails in its wake.

Click.

It took them two seconds to register the sound of the door opening, “Oh, fuck!” Soonyoung hissed. They looked at each other in panic. Thankfully, whoever opening the door was lingering outside, “It’s not locked, though.” They heard the voice through the crack of the door.

Soonyoung scrambled from his position with Jihoon’s legs circled on his hips. He pulled them up and Jihoon whispered on his ear urgently, “My pants,”

Soonyoung looked frantically around him and found Jihoon’s pants and boxer discarded on the floor. He grabbed it and ran as quickly as possible while being extremely silent to the closet on the far end of the studio where Jihoon stored his spare clothes.

As soon as the closet door closed, they heard voices coming in to the room. “Maybe they went to get fresh air?” Soonyoung noticed the voice as Mingyu’s.

Jihoon still had his legs around Soonyoung’s waist, their cocks were still (unexpectedly) hard even after all the commotion. Soonyoung tried to focus with his neck craned as he listened to the voices outside. His mind desperately tried to ignore the hardness trapped between their bodies and the puffs of breath that hit his neck.

Jihoon tightened his hold on Soonyoung, causing Soonyoung to turn his eyes to the lust-filled one. Soonyoung was raising a questioning eyebrow when Jihoon rolled his hips. Soonyoung lost his balance and almost dropped Jihoon if the closet wasn’t small enough to hold the both of them.

“Fuck, Ji,” Soonyoung hissed. Jihoon latched his lips on Soonyoung’s exposed collarbone. Soonyoung’s grip on his hips tightened in response.

“They are not fighting, aren’t they?” They heard Mingyu’s asked worriedly. “Soonyoung-hyung looked like he was about to punch someone when he left,”

“They should be fine.” He heard the second voice his mind registered as Wonwoo’s. “Soonyoung was just jealous,”

Soonyoung cursed Wonwoo internally for saying unnecessary thing when Jihoon was there (not that Wonwoo knew they were there). He didn’t know if he should cheer or whimper when after hearing that, Jihoon suddenly unlatched himself from abusing his skin, looking up to Soonyoung with questioning expression.

They heard Mingyu scoff, “He was always pretending he was fine if Jihoon-hyung—,”

Soonyoung decided it was the best time to push two of his fingers inside Jihoon to distract the younger. The younger looked like he almost keened loudly before he bit his bottom lip to stop the moans from slipping out.

Soonyoung was glad Mingyu and Wonwoo turned the lights on. The light passing through the gaps of the closet door illuminated Jihoon’s full of pleasure face. Soonyoung had never felt so turned on.

He made a scissoring motion to widen the opening. Soon after, Soonyoung put another finger in, making Jihoon clenched his hole momentarily at the intrusion.

“It is so fucking tight,” Soonyoung whispered. He felt Jihoon shuddered. Soonyoung’s dick twitched in response. He imagined how it would feel to be inside that tightness.

“Mmh, Soonyoung…,” Jihoon moaned as Soonyoung fingers stretched him wide. As much as Soonyoung wanted to hear that voice, he didn’t want to blow their cover or let anyone see Jihoon this way, so Soonyoung pressed his lips against Jihoon, swallowing his next moan as Soonyoung’s fingers worked its magic inside him. Jihoon gripped Soonyoung’s shoulder like a lifeline when Soonyoung set up a pace and abused his inside like there was no tomorrow.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Soonyoung finally heard the sound of Mingyu and Wonwoo walking away and the slam of the door. Making sure there wasn’t any other sound except the lewd squelching of his fingers inside Jihoon, Soonyoung released Jihoon’s lips. Immediately, the sound of Jihoon’s moans filled the narrow space, fueling Soonyoung to move even faster.

Jihoon let out a loud moan when Soonyoung’s fingers grazed his prostate.

“That’s where you like it?” Soonyoung asked, angling his fingers and continued to prod the sensitive gland.

“Nnh, Soonyoung,” Jihoon squirmed on Soonyoung’s arms. He felt Jihoon’s hole clenched his fingers tightly.

“Soonyoung…,” Jihoon called his name breathlessly.

“Yes, baby, call my name. I love it when you call my name like that,” Soonyoung answered while he was abusing Jihoon’s opening.

Jihoon seemed to be so overwhelmed by the pleasure. He looked up to Soonyoung, his vision was blurred by unshed tears. “Soonyoung—ngh—I’m gonna come!”

His hole clenched and unclenched tightly at the digits. Soonyoung’s fingers worked frantically to chase Jihoon to orgasm. “Come, baby! You look so beautiful. Coming with just my fingers,”

Soonyoung watched Jihoon’s expression intently. He was sure his eyes were burning with desire. His hair was flatted on his forehead by how much vigor he put on fingering Jihoon. He could see Jihoon started to unravel, his breath was hitched and in the midst of Soonyoung concentrating on not coming while seeing Jihoon came, he heard an unimaginable request from the younger, “Kiss me?”

Soonyoung was stunned for a moment, heart clenched painfully because he didn’t expect to hear that request to fall from Jihoon’s lips ever. He then growled, before claiming Jihoon’s lips as Jihoon twitched in his arms, his orgasm finally approached him.

His cock spurted white sperm on to their shirts. His hole clenched on Soonyoung’s fingers tightly, as if not wanting to let it go.

Soonyoung massaged his sensitive inside as Jihoon came. Jihoon let out a garbled version of Soonyoung’s name against his lips as he twitched with each prod on his prostate. His high lasted for a few minutes with Soonyoung thrusting his fingers shallowly inside him and peppering Jihoon’s neck with kisses and occasional bites.

“Soonyoung…,” Jihoon called Soonyoung’s name tiredly.

“Yeah?” Soonyoung answered while he rubbed a soothing circle on Jihoon’s side.

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

Soonyoung, again, was stunned by the request. He really never thought Jihoon would cling to him like this. It was somehow amusing that he was sure it showed in his voice when he answered, “Yeah, absolutely.”

Jihoon immediately relaxed and Soonyoung was left with a hard on and his wet dream passed out half-naked in his arms.

“Fuck.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jihoon woke up feeling warm and comfortable. He didn’t remember the last time he slept so well. Especially not the last few days where he was so stressed about his work and a thought of certain someone. He sighed in content, nuzzling the warm bed, which responded by pulling Jihoon closer to into it.

Jihoon opened his eyes with a start.

His mind reeled back to what happened before he passed out. He was suddenly aware of the hand circling his waist and the chest heaving under his head. He could feel the soft heave of breath hitting the top of his head and the steady rhythm of heartbeat where his right ear was pressed. Oh, fuck.

“You’re so stiff, it’s hilarious,” he heard a voice, hoarse thickly laced with sleep right above him. He felt Soonyoung squirmed under him, hands snaking up Jihoon’s shirt, “It was so cheeky of you to pass out when I was so horribly hard,”

Jihoon fought back a shudder. Soonyoung’s warm fingers felt so good roaming his skin. “Now, can we pick up where we left off?” Soonyoung bucked his hips, and Jihoon yelped as Soonyoung’s half hard cock poke his behind. “You know you have to take responsibility, right?”

Jihoon immediately sat up when he felt one of Soonyoung’s hand grab a handful of his ass cheek. The view that greeted him was amazing.

Soonyoung was laying on the couch, his black hair swept back,  a grin plastered on his handsome face, and that eyes, that eyes held so much desire in it, it made it impossible for Jihoon to stop biting his lips as Soonyoung grinded his hips up Jihoon’s ass. “I know we have so much to talk about,” Soonyoung said, his hand dipped below the waistband of Jihoon’s boxer, “But, I really want to put it in,” Soonyoung then pressed a finger on Jihoon’s loose opening.

Jihoon bit down a moan, his cock stirring inside his boxer. He crouched down, hands clutching Soonyoung’s shoulder as a shiver ran down his spine. “Geez, I never knew you are this horny,”

Soonyoung chuckled, “Who wouldn’t? Your wet dream gave you a blowjob, masturbated while thinking of you, and slept on you when you got your dick hard as steel. Anyone would be horny when they woke up with that wet dream sitting on their dicks,”

Jihoon moaned as Soonyoung slipped his finger inside, “You have a wet dream about me?” He asked amusedly.

“Hey! You called my name when you masturbated!” Soonyoung pointed out, sitting up to properly grab Jihoon’s ass. Jihoon circled his arms on Soonyoung’s shoulders.

“I did,” Jihoon breathed. He felt rather than heard when Soonyoung mumbled a fuck. Their lips were only a mere centimeter away. “Did you lock the door?” Jihoon asked, slipping his fingers between Soonyoung’s dark hairs.

“Fuck, yes! I don’t want anyone to get in our way,” Soonyoung gave Jihoon’s ass a possessive squeeze, before he frowned, “Unless someone else has another spare key,”

Jihoon released another breathy chuckle, “You’re the only one who has the spare key,” he whispered against Soonyoung’s lips, before swallowing Soonyoung’s stuttered words as he locked their lips together.

Jihoon opened his mouth when Soonyoung bit his bottom lip, his tongue immediately pushing inside Jihoon’s wet cavern. Jihoon loved the taste of Soonyoung’s lips against his. The way their lips locked together and their tongues tangled with each other in a lazy battle, which Soonyoung lead with ease.

They parted when Soonyoung pulled Jihoon’s boxer off. He laid Jihoon on his back, settling between his legs. Soonyoung chuckled when he saw how hard his cock was, “And there you are, getting hard just from a kiss,”

“Shut up,” Jihoon said meekly. He felt Soonyoung’s hands slid along his legs, slowing down when it reach his mid-thigh, where he firmly gripped it, definitely leaving a fingermark on the fair skin. Jihoon sucked in his breath when Soonyoung pulled his legs towards him and bended his body into two, his face pressed against the inside of his thighs.

Soonyoung trailed kisses down his thighs, biting and leaving marks on the fair skin. “Do you know how long have I wanted to do this?” Soonyoung asked as he bit a particularly sensitive spot and Jihoon trapped Soonyoung’s head between his thighs, “Do you know how many wet dreams I have about marking these beautiful thighs?” Soonyoung sucked on the skin, releasing it only when a dark red splotch appeared on the milky white thigh.

Soonyoung stopped to admire his handiwork for a few seconds, causing Jihoon to squirm in embarrassment, “Stop staring!”

Soonyoung only chuckled and moved down towards his groin. His hole was still gaping and twitching as Soonyoung moved closer to it. Soonyoung held Jihoon’s lower body closer to his face. His breath ghosting the sensitive opening, which twitched in response, “Look at you,” Soonyoung whispered and that was the only warning that Jihoon got before he felt Soonyoung swiped his tongue along the rim of his opening and pushed the appendage inside his gaping hole.

Jihoon moaned, clutching Soonyoung’s hairs in his fingers. Soonyoung pushed two of his fingers inside to stretch his hole wider. His tongue prodding inside, wetting his inside with Soonyoung’s saliva. “Soonyoung,” Jihoon squirmed as Soonyoung’s tongue wiggled inside him.

Soonyoung pulled out his tongue, but his fingers were still opening Jihoon wide “Shit, this looks so hot,” he heard Soonyoung mumbled, before he felt another finger joined the first two. Jihoon groaned. He closed his eyes as Soonyoung fingerfuck him again, his tongue occasionally joining the fingers on its assault on Jihoon’s ass.

“Fuck, Soonyoung, nggh,” Jihoon’s hand gripped his cock, stroking it slowly in time with Soonyoung’s fingers thrusting inside him. “Put it deeper, Soonyoung,” Jihoon opened his eyes to look at the suddenly still Soonyoung.

“Fuck, I don’t think I can survive another foreplay,” Soonyoung said breathlessly. He pulled Jihoon’s shirt off before pulling his own off. He stood up to push his pants and boxer off and Jihoon moaned at the sight.

Soonyoung was so hard, his head was red and wet with precum. Jihoon found his fingers teasing his opening while Soonyoung was finding the lube, imagining how it would feel to finally have that shaft inside him. He whimpered when two of his fingers slid in easily. “Soonyoung, nggh…”

Soonyoung caught his voice and when he turned around to see what Jihoon was doing, he could only groan. “Why are you so good at wearing my control thin?”

Jihoon didn’t answer, he only wanted to have Soonyoung inside him, “Soonyoung…”

Once he found the lube, Soonyoung jumped back between Jihoon’s legs, pouring a fair amount onto his hard cock and Jihoon’s opening, moaning all the while he was stroking his length. “Come on, Soonyoung, put it inside,” Jihoon whined.

He watched Soonyoung closed his eyes, jaw tightened as he willed himself not to come at Jihoon’s words. “You’re so bad, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whispered before he hovered on top of Jihoon, the head of his cock pressing urgently at Jihoon’s opening. “Ready?”

“Fuck me, Soonyoung,” he said and Soonyoung plunged into him in one swift motion.

Jihoon screamed. He felt like he was torn inside. His fingers clawed at Soonyoung’s back, his eyes tearing up at the burning feeling on his wall. But, that pain was nothing compared to the fullness he felt and the pleasure he saw painting Soonyoung’s face.

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Soonyoung mumbled. “Nngh, Jihoonie,”

Jihoon clenched his teeth as he waited for the pain to subside. “Sorry, baby,” Soonyoung caressed his side, peppering Jihoon’s jaw with kisses. “Ah, you’re so tight. Uh, this is even better than I have imagined. Fuck,”

Jihoon’s dick twitched. This felt even better than _he_ had imagined. The feeling of having Soonyoung so hard inside him, hot and burning because of Jihoon. After a few more seconds of clenching and unclenching his inside, with Soonyoung groaning in pleasure each time, Jihoon rolled his hips earning himself a moan from the older.

Soonyoung met his eyes, and Jihoon melted at the concern concealing his lust. “I’m fine,” Jihoon said softly. “Can you move?”

Soonyoung groaned, “Fuck, yes,” and Soonyoung pulled his hip back a bit before slamming back in. Jihoon winced at first but quickly adapted with the pace Soonyoung set. Soonyoung looked so lost in pleasure. But, Jihoon could see how he was holding back by the way he clenched his jaw tightly and the way he thrusts shallowly to let Jihoon adjust to his size.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon called. Soonyoung opened his eyes to look at Jihoon’s. “I said, fuck me,”

Soonyoung looked stunned for a second before he chuckled, “Goddamnit, Lee Jihoon,” Soonyoung tightened his grip on Jihoon’s hips. “Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow,” and Soonyoung rammed his dick hard into Jihoon’s opening.

Jihoon groaned. Soonyoung set a relentless pace as he drilled his cock. The sound of skin slapping against skin resounded on the small room. “Fuck, Soonyoung, nnhh!”

“So tight, baby,” Soonyoung groaned against his lips. “You like it hard, don’t you?”

Jihoon moved his hips in time with Soonyoung’s thrusts. Soonyoung’s dick stretched him good. He could feel it dragged his walls as it slid in and out of him. It was so hot and hard.

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks as he piston his hip into him. “I—Ah!” Jihoon let Soonyoung’s face go, his fingers finding purchase on the soft material of the blanket laying abandoned below them as the head of Soonyoung’s cock hit his prostate. “Yes, Soonyoung!”

“Oh, fuck, that’s so tight,” Soonyoung moaned and he slammed his dick faster into Jihoon.

“Soonyoung, shit, Soonyoung,”

“Call my name, baby,” Soonyoung caressed Jihoon’s jaw, “Just like that, yeah,”

Jihoon moaned, his inside clenched uncontrollably as his peak approached him. “Soonyoung…”

“You’re close?” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon could only give him a slight nod. “Yeah? Me too,”

Soonyoung straightened up his body and pulled Jihoon’s legs onto his shoulders, it allowed him to thrust deeper and straight into Jihoon’s prostate. Jihoon arched his back. The pleasure running through his spine was unbearable. His inside was burning, the pressure on the pit of his stomach was close to explode.

“Soonyoung…” He called again, he raised his hands to grab Soonyoung’s neck. Soonyoung obediently lowered his head down. His dark hair patched on his forehead, sweat dripping down his jaw to Jihoon’s exposed chest, his eyes clouded with pleasure. “Jihoonie,”

“Kiss me,” Jihoon whispered and when Soonyoung kissed him, the knot on his stomach unravelled. He came between their stomachs, shooting white ribbon on their chests.

Soonyoung groaned, feeling the tightness gripping his dick, and after a few more hard thrusts, he came inside Jihoon, coating his inside with hot cum. Jihoon moaned, circling his legs around Soonyoung’s waist. “Jihoonie…” Soonyoung panted against his lips as his hips twitched, pushing the last bit of his come into Jihoon’s awaiting hole.

They stayed like that for a few seconds as they came down from their high. When Soonyoung was about to pull out, Jihoon tightened the hold of his legs around Soonyoung’s hips, staring at the older’s questioning look, “Can we go one more round?”

The cock inside him twitched and hardening in such a rapid speed that Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckled when Soonyoung said, “Fuck you, Lee Jihoon.”


End file.
